1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an interactive training device for martial arts training and physical conditioning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional martial arts disciplines such as Karate and Kung Fu or Tae-kwan-do are based on learning and practicing katas. Katas are systematic standardized series of defensive and offensive movements, including hand and kicking motions, performed in sequence against one or more imaginary opponents. The katas are repeated and learned and once learned become the methods for defending from a real attack. The katas can be practiced on special standardized wooden dummies, consisting of a vertical wooden shaft having three arms extending horizontally from the vertical shaft, and a leg extending outward and then down to the floor. The top two arms are at about shoulder level and displaced from each other by about 32 degrees, approximating an opponent's outstretched arms. The third arm is at mid torso level, roughly aligned with one of the top two arms. A “leg” is directed outward from the vertical shaft at about knee level and then downward towards the floor. The leg is aligned with the two aligned horizontal arms. A martial arts practitioner practices katas by striking and kicking the arms and leg. It is important to note that all of the action of a wooden dummy is confined to a 32 degree sector of the circumference of the vertical shaft. In one type of wooden dummy, the vertical shaft is supported by a wooden framework with attachments for wall mounting. In a second type of wooden dummy known as a spinning dummy or a spinning “Wing Chun” dummy, the vertical shaft is mounted in a bearing within a small base, such that the vertical shaft can rotate and such that the dummy is free standing. Both fixed and spinning dummies have a common arrangement of the shaft, arms and legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,013 discloses a device for combat training having a fixed vertical shaft with at least one elongate cross arm pivotally extending through the shaft on both sides, so that when one end of the cross arm is struck by a user the cross arm rotates around and the user is required to defend against being struck by the other end of the cross bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,679 discloses a device for practicing Karate strikes with a horizontal target mounted on a vertical shaft, the shaft having a mechanism which resists rotation such that when the target is struck it has a range of motion and the snaps back to its original position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,920 discloses a plurality of targets attached to and extending away from a stationary vertical shaft, wherein the targets are connected with connectors which allow a target to move when struck and then spring back to the original position.
These and other training devices are effective in allowing a user to practice kata movements and to gain skill in applying hand and foot strikes. However, the prior art training devices do not provide a training dummy that provides a martial arts practitioner with a full body dynamic training session where his offensive and defensive fighting timing, coordination and instincts are developed without the need to learn a particular series of predefined movement patterns such as katas.
There is a need for a martial arts training device that provides a practitioner with a continuous dynamic training session to practice both offensive and defensive attacks over a wide range of the body with continuous interactions from shoulder to knee level.
There is a need for a martial arts training device that allows a practitioner to develop offensive and defensive fighting techniques, timing and instincts which are not tied to certain predefined movement patterns.
There is a need for a martial arts training device that provides a continuous dynamic training to practice both offensive and defensive attacks over a wide range of the body with continuous interactions from shoulder to knee level which is easy and intuitive to use and inexpensive to build.